


Headcannons: Serial Killer Peter

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Dark Peter, Gore, Ironspider - Freeform, Killer AU, Killer Peter, M/M, Starker, Talk of sex, headcannons, mentions of Daddy KInk, peter/tony - Freeform, starker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Just a few headcannons about Peter being a killertaken from my tumblr @starkermcu





	Headcannons: Serial Killer Peter

  * Peter Parker is a serial killer and no one suspects it’s him
  * Peter kills anyone, doesn’t matter who they are 
  * It’s a big thing on tv at the moment and anytime he sees it he’ll offhandedly say ‘oh yeah that was me, my bad’ no one believes him though
  * Peter’s this small twink with a daddy complex, how could this sweet curly haired boy be killing these people 
  * Like he doesn’t just stab and run, he mutilates bodies, most of the time they can’t even identify who it is from how torn up they are
  * Peter gets a sick satisfaction when people talk about it in front of him, smiles all crazy like and basks in the attention
  * Cue Tony finding it a bit weird, he brushes it off mostly but the twinkle Pete gets in his eyes is slightly worrying
  * A couple of months later the deaths grow and more and more people are scared to go out at night because of the murderer
  * They’ve dubbed the ‘villain’ ‘The Executioner’ and Peter loves the nickname so much
  * Around this time Peter’s finally dating Tony, after some slight manipulation and begging
  * They’re happy as hell though and Tony loves Pete with his whole heart
  * One night Tony comes home late, Peter’s furious because he saw on some stupid gossip website, Tony with his arm slung around some chick
  * Peter doesn’t mention it, just tells Tony to sober the fuck up and go to bed ‘I’ll be back later’ he mentions as he leaves the apartment
  * Peter tracks down the bimbo and kills her slowly, tortures her, reminds her why this is happening
  * The police find the girl hogtied and her guts pouring from her belly 
  * Peter makes Tony fuck him that morning while the tv plays on in the background, showing the crime scene, Peter gets off twice as quick as he usually does
  * Months go by when it happens again, Tony is black out drunk and brings back a little group of girls, they tail behind him like lovesick puppies
  * Peter screams at Tony and the older man vaguely understands what’s happening 
  * Peter tells the girls to leave except for the small brunette who has features similar to Peter
  * Peter orders Tony to sit on the lounge while he goes to the kitchen, girl left trembling in front of Tony
  * Pete grabs the scissor from the chopping block and comes back to Tony and the girl, Peter sees red when he notices Tony staring at the girl, the same way he stares at Peter when he wants to fuck
  * That’s all it takes for Peter, he stabs the girl in the back of the neck, she screams and collapses, Peter smiles as blood collects on his chin from the spurt
  * Tony yells and Peter drops to his knees where he repeatedly stabs the girl, hand doing its own thing as it pulls her skin from the muscles
  * “Peter!” Peter knows it’s Tony yelling at him, looks up and sees his boyfriend covered in blood spatters
  * Tony’s suddenly sober and suddenly everything clicks and he realises that Peter wasn’t lying when he said it was him
  * “Daddy?” Peter drops the scissors and crawls to where Tony’s sitting
  * Tony’s scared, thinks he may have pissed himself but can’t be sure, he reaches out to Peter and Peter mewls and drops his blood covered cheek into Tony’s hand
  * After that day Tony keeps Peter’s secret, he even slightly indulges the boy because one he’s scared he’ll die if he doesn’t and two some part of him gets turned on by the idea of his Pete killing people for him
  * Tony pays for prostitutes and lets Peter kill them, he helps clean up and when the two are standing in the shower, blood dripping from their bodies and swirling down the drain with Tony’s cock up Peters ass, they couldn’t be happier




End file.
